Battlemech Evangelion redux
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: An Evangelion Fan Fic set in the universe of Battletech. Remastered version of the original. Rated T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva or Battletech or Mechwarrior**

**A/N here's the first and 2****nd**** redone chapters of Battlemech Evangelion. Like I said I removed all of the custom Mechs and added only real Mechs now that I have the Innersphere and Clan mech packs as well as mek tek mech pack 3.**

**Timeline to date (note Yui and Gendo in this story are older, Yui was born in 3037 and Gendo in 3035)**

3035: Gendo Rokubungi born on Terra

3037: Yui Ikari born on Terra

3066: Ceasefire between Draconis March and Combine. Formation of Fronc Reaches and Calderon Protectorate. Fighting continues in the former Federated Commonwealth, including battles on Tikonov, Tharkad and New Avalon.

3067: Peter Steiner-Davion kills Nondi Steiner in combat, ending hostilities on Tharkad. Ardan Sortek dies in the fighting on New Avalon. Katherine Steiner-Davion surrenders. FedCom Civil War ends. Peter named Archon of the Lyran Alliance, Yvonne Steiner-Davion named Regent of the Federated Suns. Alys Marik begins the Great Debate in the Free Worlds League Parliament. Fourth Whitting Conference held on Tharkad

3068: Second Impact occurs on Terra (earth) Terran Wars begin. Shinji Ikari is born. ComStar off branch group Word of Blake annihilated

3070: New Terran Government forms and swiftly gains control of Terra. Terran agency NERV formed.

3071: Terran Unity Government admitted to Star League. Clan Jade Falcon destroyed, survivors flee into Chaos March

3072: Yui Ikari killed in lab accident. Shinji Ikari sent to live with uncle on New Home

3078: Remnant Jump ship of Clan Jade Falcon jumps into New Home space. Most of the Jump ship is nothing but survivors of the clan's destruction and take up residence on New Home and blend into its population. Remaining Jade Falcon Mech Warriors create the New Home Planetary Militias to defend the survivors and planetary population along with the New Home Defense Forces

3079: After proving he can handle a Mech, Shinji Ikari is accepted into the New Home Planetary Militia as a Mechwarrior

3081: Scattered militia groups through out the Chaos March join with the Jade Falcon remnants to form Clan Snow Leopard to ensure security from bandit raids through out the Chaos March

3082: Present

**Battle Mech Evangelion **

**Chapter 1**

Young Mechwarrior

.

Earth Calendar year 3082

Shinji Ikari sat back in command couch of his Battle Mech which sat in the Mech bay of the Overlord class drop ship Ragland. Which itself was descending toward Earth. He couldn't for the life of him understand why after 10 years his father would call him back to Terra. Especially not after he had just found what he believed to be his calling. He worked for the New Home Planetary Militias.

As a Mechwarrior.

Shinji had originally gone to New Home to live with his uncle after his mother had died and his father had abandoned him. After proving he could handle a Mech at age 11 he joined up with the planetary militia and acquired his first Mech, a light Mech called an Owens.

At first Shinji had piloted the Owens and then an Urbanmech, but had traded it off for a salvaged Cougar. A few months later in an engagement with Revolutionist forces on New Home, which is in the disputed Chaos March region, Shinji's Cougar was heavily damaged when the Mech lance he was assigned to was ambushed by Mechs which Revolutionist Forces on the planet had raided from the Planetary Defense Forces. They had captured a pair of Fire Ants, a Hellspawn and a Cyclops. Shinji and the rest of his Mech lance had managed to destroy the stolen lance of Mechs.

Destroying the Fire Ants had been rather easy for the lance of 4 Mechs. But then the Hellspawn arrived with the Cyclops. One of Shinji's Lance mates, an Owens, had gone down almost immediately to Autocannon 20 and PPC fire. The two then vectored in on him and started to pick his Mech apart. Fortunately he had managed to tag the Hellspawn in the cockpit with his Autocannon and remove the canopy. The pilot ejected, leaving the Cyclops alone, which Shinji and his remaining 2 lance mates, a Raven and another Owens, managed to take down but not before Shinji's Cougar had lost both legs and had its upper arms pretty much melted by large laser fire.

Fortunately, there were some useable parts available at the time to repair the Cougar. Shinji however had amassed enough C-Bills to buy a Mech of his own, an older redesign, a Hollander II. It didn't have any weapons when he first acquired it, so after trading in his Cougar he bought a clan make LBX AC20 to sit in the place of the Gauss Rifle the Mech should have had, a pair of Medium Lasers on the right arm and a medium and a small laser for the left arm. The Hollander and the other Mechs Shinji had piloted had been painted base gray with red details.

He had received the message Via ComStar, informing him that Misato Katsuragi and a Ritsuko Akagi were to pick him up at the spaceport just outside of the city of Tokyo 3. He looked at the picture of the two that had been sent along with his message.

One of the women had long purplish hair while the other had shoulder length blond hair with a birth mark below one eye. Obviously the blond's hair was a die job, but a good one. But why were they holding hands…old friends perhaps.

He slid the picture back into his pocket as the drop ship lined up for landing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato leaned back against her car hood, she looked over at Ritsuko who still sat in the passenger seat, both watching the drop ship land.

"What do you think Ritz?"

Ritsuko looked down at the profile in her hand.

"Well according to his profile he has Mech experience. Seems both the Star League Defense Forces and the Eridani Light Horse made a few passes at him so hopefully he will be able to do what we need"

Misato looked back to the drop ship.

"Can we really do this?"

"Do what"

"Ask him to do this, he's just a kid"

Ritsuko got out of the car and walked over to Misato, she rested her hand on her shoulder.

"You know we don't have a choice. I know how bad you want to pilot it, but you can't. Anyway, I wouldn't want you to, it's dangerous. Though I do seem to remember someone who never let age stop her"

Misato smiled at Ritsuko's concern, she looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then planted a rather heated quick kiss on her lips.

"Thanks love"

Ritsuko returned her kiss with a quick peck.

"Don't worry about it"

She looked back to the papers in her hand.

"According to this the boy has had experience with Mechs since he was 11 and had made 15 confirmed Mech kills. He also has experience fighting both against and with former Clan forces and actually owns his own Mech, should be a perfect candidate for unit 01"

Misato nodded.

"If he can use it, you remember what happened to Rei when she tried the Zero"

Ritsuko's expression became sullen.

"Yes I remember, poor girl"

"How is she?"

"Recovering, very slowly though. It could be weeks before she can even walk without someone helping her"

"So what's the commander saying about it"

"He wants the Zero dismantled and rebuilt from the ground up, and as for Rei, I doubt very much she will ever be able to use it now, not in time anyway. Don't get me wrong, she will be able to walk around on her own before long, but not use a Mech. The muscles in her legs took too much damage, it will be at least 2 years and god knows how much muscular therapy before she would be back to normal. Knowing that, he turned her over to me"

"So you're her guardian then"

"Yes, for the foreseeable future most likely"

Misato nodded, both turned their attention to the drop ship which had just touched down and opened its Mech bay doors. Misato looked down at her watch.

"Well here he is"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The bay doors on the drop ship folded open into a ramp, Shinji powered up his Mech and waited, and then he heard the drop ship captain's voice over the comm.

"Ikari this is Lt Renner, your go for departure"

"Roger that, tell Karas I'll be back as soon as I can, and tell her I'll miss her"

"Confirmed, good luck Mechwarrior, with what ever it is they want you for"

"Thanks, I'm moving out"

Once the lock bolts that held his Mech in place were released Shinji moved his Mech to the edge of the hatch, after looking around the space port he stepped out of the drop ship and onto the tarmac of the Spaceport.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato looked at the Mech that had step out of the ship and gave a slight whistle.

"A Hollander, vintage"

Ritsuko looked over at her.

"What"

"Oh nothing, I guess go ahead and contact him"

Ritsuko plucked her portable radio from the cars dashboard and keyed it in to Shinji's com frequency.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji turned his Mech to face the parking area of the space port, looking for the two women who were suppose to pick him up when his radio crackled to life.

_Shinji Ikari?_

"Confirmed, who is this?"

_This is Ritsuko Akagi, Misato Katsuragi and I are at the far end of the space port, meet us at the Mech bays_

"Alright, on my way"

Shinji turned his Mech toward the large structure at the end of the spaceport which housed the facility's Battle Mechs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji met the two women at the feet of his Mech which he had stopped next to the Mech bay. The purple haired one spoke first.

"Nice Mech"

"Thanks, Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi I take it"

Ritsuko nodded.

"That's right; you're Shinji Ikari I presume"

"Yeah, so where's the old man"

"We were asked to bring you to him"

Shinji crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly becoming impatient.

"What exactly does he want from me anyway? I was quite happy where I was and would like to go back to it soon"

Misato looked up at the Gray and red Mech.

"I can see that, where did you get this anyway"

Shinji looked at his Mech, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"I was working with my Mech Lance trying to hunt down some stolen Mechs when we were ambushed, we took the stolen Mechs down but my Mech got trashed, I was in a Cougar. The Militia's Mechanics managed to fix it but it wouldn't have been for a while so I traded it in and had enough for this, its just a Hollander II but I'm use to light Mechs and it has enough firepower to go toe to toe with some heavy Mechs"

Misato nodded, she could easily see what Shinji was talking about.

"Yeah a Gauss Rifle has a tendency to let you do that, plus its mobility"

"Actually I switched to a Clan LBX AC 20; let me up my armor, mobility and up the small lasers on the arms to mediums"

"Nice, sounds like it would stand up in a fight, so you ready or what"

Shinji looked back to Misato and raised his eyebrow.

"Ready for what"

"To go see your dad of course"

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well…."

Shinji turned around to face the city in the distance.

"I see…"

He turned back around to face the purple haired woman.

"I'm taking my Mech then. Frankly I don't trust the guys here to take care of it and I want to be able to leave as soon as I can"

Misato looked at Ritsuko, she just shrugged as if to say 'let him'. She turned back to Shinji.

"Alright, but stay off of the road, and keep your radio on so we can talk to you"

Shinji turned to walk toward his Mech the turned around.

"You two are taking the car I take it?"

Both nodded, and got in. Shinji climbed the rope ladder into his Mech's cockpit and began his startup. He then followed the two as the made their way towards the city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As they traveled toward Tokyo 3 with Shinji's Mech behind them Ritsuko contacted Nerv's command over her radio while Misato dialed her cars com over to Shinji's frequency.

"Maya…yes its me…get cargo elevator 9 ready for us…yes I know its outside the city but its closer to our position…alright, and inform the commander that the third child refused to come unless he could bring his Mech…I understand"

Ritsuko sat the radio back in its cradle on the dash and sighed, Misato looked over at her lover.

"What's wrong?"

"The commander isn't happy about Shinji bringing his Mech and will only allow him to put it in our Mech Bay"

"Well he is the one who told us to get him to come 'no matter what' it's not our fault we obeyed orders"

Ritsuko sighed again.

"I guess, Maya will have the cargo elevator ready for us when we arrive"

Misato nodded and kept driving, she looked back over her shoulder every so often to make sure Shinji's Mech was still there, it always was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Peter Steiner-Davion, Archon of the Lyran Alliance sat back in his private quarters looking over a set of documents given to him by one of his agents.

"So it's true then, Melissa Steiner did have an older daughter"

"Yes Archon, apparently the whole incident stemmed from a one night stand with a Com Star diplomat"

Peter nodded.

"So naturally the family would keep this secret, adultery or not. What happened to the girl?"

"She was sent to the Terra to live with her father, a man named Yoshio Ikari. The girl herself, Yui Ikari, went on to become a brilliant Bio-engineer and married a man named Gendo, who took her family name. She then died in 3072 in a Laboratory accident on Terra while working for a Terra Unity Government organization called Nerv"

Peter looked back to the report, then to the agent.

"So that ends that then"

"Not quite Archon, there's more"

Peter sat forward a bit.

"How so"

"Yui and Gendo Ikari had a son named Shinji, who upon his mothers death was sent to New Home in the Chaos March to live with his father's brother. He's become a rather accomplished Mechwarrior with the New Home Planetary Militia. According to the documentation both the SLDF and Eridani Light Horse tried, unsuccessfully, to tap him as a resource"

"New Home…the remnants of Jade Falcon fled there"

"Correct sir, at last report he was on his way to Terra, his father has called him back for some reason. Our agents on planet have been unable to determine why"

The Archon nodded.

"I've never been to Terra before; I think I would like to see it. And maybe meet this nephew of mine Shinji Ikari"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji followed Misato and Ritsuko's car, being careful to stay off of the road. They turned off the main road and after about a mile came to a stop in front of a set of large shutters built into a mountain side. Misato contacted Shinji over the radio.

"Ok here's the deal, you can't take your Mech into the base so this is the best we can do. This is Nerv's Mech bay; put your Mech next to my Mech. Just look for the blue Centurion"

Shinji sighed; he had hoped to take his Mech all the way to facilitate a quicker exit, oh well. He found the blue Centurion easily enough and parked his Hollander in the empty bay next to it. He removed his Neural Helmet and Cooling Vest and hoped out.

The other Mechs in the bay were mostly classic inner sphere Mechs like Centurions, Victors and Hunchbacks. Only one or two Omni-Mechs could be seen, all of which were painted in the brown and dark blue color of Nerv…except the blue Centurion belonging to Misato and another blue Mech, a Cyclops. Shinji met the two women outside next to the car.

"So now what"

Ritsuko spoke up.

"There's a cargo elevator which will take us directly into Nerv HQ, just follow us"

Shinji followed the two women toward the elevator at the back of the Mech Bay. He gave his Hollander a side glance as he passed it. Misato noticed and stopped in front of the Elevator doors to ask.

"What's up, why the long face"

"Nothing, I just got a funny feeling, like I'm not going to see it again"

Misato motioned for him to get in.

"Come on, it'll be fine"

Shinji climbed into the elevator, he had no idea what awaited him.

**A/N this is the first finished Redux chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva or Battletech or Mechwarrior**

**A/N Opps sorry I screwed the last one up, I copied the disclaimer from my Gundam/Eva crossover and I guess the disclaimer slipped through, sorry. **

**And yes I know there is a Mech called Chimera already…well I do now anyway.**

**Battle Mech Evangelion **

**Chapter 2**

Trial of Ascension

Shinji followed the two women through the twisting corridors of Nerv HQ. Ritsuko was leading as Misato had gotten them lost once already.

After a while they stopped at a set of large doors. Ritsuko turned to speak but Shinji cut her off.

"You know…this has been a great tour but…"

Suddenly the whole complex was shaken by a large explosion.

"What the hell…"

Ritsuko rushed to a video monitor mounted in the wall on the other side of the hallway and keyed in to the bridge.

"Maya what's going on?"

"Sempai, were under attack, the MAGI confirm it's a Clan Angel Battlemech"

"Show us"

The image switched to the outside. Standing in the middle of the city stood a gangly Battlemech about twice the height of an Atlas but built much more slender, its shoulders however were quite broad. On the end of each arm sat a 3 clawed hand and inside the palm sat what Shinji though was a gun barrel. Maybe a warship grade Gauss Rifle, Laser or maybe, god forbid, a warship class PPC. All around it Mechs of different types were unloading their LRM's, Lasers, and whatever other weapons they had onto it. The Mech shrugged off the Missiles and other solid weapons, the lasers however slammed into some kind of defensive field. The screen switched back to the brunet bridge bunny.

"The Unity Government tried to destroy it when it touched down but they didn't make it. The thing walked through them, Major, should I have our Battlemechs deployed"

Misato nodded.

"Yes deploy all of out Battlemechs, delay the enemy as long as you can"

Ritsuko shut off the monitor and Shinji turned and ran down the hall, Misato called after him.

"Where are you going?"

"You said this thing brushed off the planetary defense forces like they were nothing right"

"Yeah so"

"I'm going to my Mech; I can at least do something"

Ritsuko stepped forward.

"We have a Mech built specifically to fight this type of Mech, if you want to help, follow us"

Shinji sighed and followed the two deeper into Nerv HQ.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji followed the pair into a cavernous dark room. Suddenly the lights flashed on and before the group stood a gigantic Battlemech. It was roughly human shaped and purple in color. Mounted on the side of its right arm sat what Shinji easily identified as a warship class Laser. On the side of its left sat a large slug firing weapon, easily as long as the entire lower arm…a capitol ship Gauss Rifle Shinji guessed. Next to the Mechs neck sat 2 standard Large Lasers. He could only guess what other weapons it had.

On its head sat a large horn, its face looked human-like, more like a traditional mask he had seen worn during traditional ceremonies in the Draconis Combine. Shinji could only stare at the Mech.

"What the hell is this?"

Ritsuko stepped up beside of him

"This is the Battlemech Evangelion, Unit 01. We built it here in secret, using data we had gathered from the first 2 Clan Angel Battlemechs"

Misato placed her hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"The ship that was carrying them to earth crashed in Antarctica 15 years ago. A research team from Nerv's predecessor organization found the ship and began to study the Mechs. When Clan Angel found out the tried to take them back using normal Mechs and failed, they dropped the asteroid onto Antarctica, they caused Second Impact"

Shinji looked up at the Mech.

"So this is what my father has been working on"

"Not exactly"

The three of them spun around, there on the catwalk behind them stood Gendo Ikari. He walked up beside of Ritsuko and looked up at Unit 01.

"Is it ready?"

She nodded.

"Yes sir"

He then turned to Shinji.

"You want to go out there"

Shinji nodded.

"Yes"

"Then take this"

Gendo handed Shinji a small silver necklace, on which hung a silver locket. Shinji opened the locket and was greeted with his mothers smiling face. He closed his eyes, this was the first time he had ever seen a picture of her. Shinji closed the locket and placed it in his pocket. A look of determination crossed his face.

"Alright, let's do it"

Misato smiled, Gendo turned to leave, and Shinji began to follow Ritsuko toward the Eva's cockpit when his father's voice stopped him.

"Shinji"

Shinji turned to see his father still facing toward the door.

"She would be proud"

Shinji's eyes shot open, had he been wrong about him all along. He would have to wait for his answers. He followed Ritsuko to a white cylindrical pod coming out of the Mechs back. She opened the hatch on the side and climbed inside, followed by Shinji.

"Ok Shinji, take your seat and I'll give you some basic instruction"

Shinji slipped into the seat and Ritsuko locked the waist bracer down into place to keep Shinji from flopping around. The layout of the cockpit was similar to a normal Battlemech except there were no consoles or other controls, just the pair of foot pedals and a set of butterfly controls

"This is called the Entry Plug, once the Eva activates the plug will fill with a breathable liquid called LCL which will control the heat with in the plug"

She reached up and placed a head band with two white objects on the ends, each shaped like a triangle with the edges smoothed off.

"This is the A-10 Connector; it works similarly to the Neural Helmet used in standard Battlemechs. Almost everything in the Mech is mentally controlled, from targeting to movement of the arms. And before you ask, doing things this way allows for a much finer movement. Trust me once you get the hang of it, it will be like second nature. I'm going to head up to the bridge now; you might want to let me hold on to that locket for you, the LCL may damage it"

Shinji nodded and handed the locket to Ritsuko.

"Take care of it; I want it back when this is over"

Then a thought came to Shinji's mind.

"Just how many Mechs like the one I'm going to face has the Angel Clan built?"

"We know of 10 total. 2 of them have already been destroyed. The one you'll face is the third. I'm going now; my assistant will brief you on your weapons"

Ritsuko climbed out of the hatch and flashed Shinji a quick smile before she shut it and locked the pressure seal. She walked over to Misato and handed her the locket.

"Please don't lose it"

"I won't, I know how important it is to him"

The pair turned and headed for the bridge.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat back in the Eva Mechs Command Couch, he waited patiently until the screens began to glow and the gray walls of the Entry Plug changed to an external view. A small image appeared on the forward monitor, it was the young brunet from before.

"Hello Shinji, my name is Maya Ibuki; I'll be running you through the Eva's weapon set up alright"

Though she seemed cheerful Shinji could tell she was afraid.

"Alright, run me through it"

"Ok, in the front of the Eva's B-Type Equipment, its shoulder pylons are launchers that carry 6 Thunderbolt missiles each. On the left arm is a warship Gauss Rifle and on the right arm is a warship Large Laser and the mounts near the neck house 3 Heavy Large Lasers. The targeting computer monitors the movements of your eye, anything you linger on to long will be targeted. And the zoom feature will activate automatically as well. The trigger on the left control will switch between weapons and the one on the right will fire, the foot pedals work as they always did. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it; I guess it's down to learning by doing"

"I guess so, were going to start filling the plug now and then we'll begin your link up ok"

"Roger"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato and Ritsuko arrived on the bridge and walked up behind the three bridge bunnies. The commander and Sub Commander sat and stood in their usual spots. Ritsuko leaned over Maya's shoulder to check her readings.

"How is he?"

"We've filled the plug and completed startup ma'am"

Ritsuko smiled and nodded.

"You're getting good Maya, how's he doing"

"A bit nervous, but good, he's synched at 39 percent"

"Amazing"

Ritsuko turned to Misato.

"We're ready"

She nodded.

"Open a com line Ms Ibuki"

Maya nodded.

"Yes ma'am"

Maya opened the communications line to Unit 01.

"Shinji were going to send you up, are you ready"

On the screen Shinji nodded.

"Yeah, good to go"

"EVA LAUNCH"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_**NO Shinji!!"**_

"_Ahhhhh"_

Shinji bolted up in bed. He glanced around at the room he was in, a hospital room.

"I'm alive"

He sighed and lay back down, looking up at the ceiling.

"…hospital ceilings…I hate these"

Shinji closed his eyes and tried to relax, for the most part he didn't seem any worse for ware.

"Guess I should get dressed, hope my clothes are here"

As he sat up he spotted the locket with his mom's picture in it on the table beside of the bed. He picked up the necklace and latched it around his neck.

On the chair beside of the table sat a set of folded Clothes with a note on top, Shinji picked up the note and read.

**Shinji**

**The LCL ruined the clothes you had on so we got you a new set.**

**Ritsuko and I are helping with cleanup of the Clan Angel Mech.**

**We got your sizes from your old ones so they should fit fine.**

**Good work and thank you.**

**We'll come and pick you up at the hospital later**

**Misato and Ritsuko**

**PS Please go to room 235 and let Rei Ayanami know Ritsuko will be there to pick her up once she's released this evening**

Shinji shook his head; he picked up the clothes and started dressing. As he did so he thought back to what had happened the night before.

He remembered going up to face off against the Clan Angel Battlemech.

He remembered barely stumbling around with the odd controls.

Then getting hit in the face by what he correctly assumed was an arm mounted warship class PPC.

Then…nothing.

He shook his head and finished dressing. He then picked up the note.

"Well, let's go see this girl, Rei Ayanami"

He glanced at the clock; it was already 3:45 in the afternoon. He left a note for the hospital staff to page him if needed and left to find room 235.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato and Ritsuko sat under a canopy set up by the Tech Department looking over the readouts of the remains of the 3rd Angel Mech.

Well Misato was, Ritsuko was taking a call. She closed her phone and walked back over to Misato.

"He's awake; he's on his way to see Rei"

"Is he ok"

"The doctors said he would be fine once he woke up, it was just heat exhaustion. Sitting in liquid that is nearly boiling will do that. He's lucky he didn't receive any burns."

"Yeah true, so he won't be staying with his father"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"No, there's way too much between them now. Most likely he'll be given a domicile inside the Geo-Front"

Misato sat back in her seat.

"It just doesn't seem right, for him to live alone"

Ritsuko threw up her hands.

"Oh no Misato, don't even think about it"

Misato turned to look at Ritsuko.

"Why not, we already took in Rei, who knows; maybe it'll do her some good. And don't argue, you know we'll need some one to help her to school and back on the days she has to walk"

Ritsuko sighed, defeated.

"Alright Misato, you win"

Misato stood up and walked over to Ritsuko and pulled her into a hug. She leaned in a bit and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry; I'll make it up to you tonight"

Ritsuko nearly went on a decency rant, but stopped short.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji had delivered the message to Rei and now stood looking out of the windows of the hospitals 3rd floor. Why was that girl so quiet, he couldn't understand it. A voice from behind him interrupted his musings.

"Hi ya"

He turned to see Misato walking up behind of him.

"What's up?"

He turned to look back out the window.

"Not much"

"Got something on your mind"

"Not really"

Shinji turned back to the violet haired woman.

"So now what, I'm figuring you guys want me to stay right"

Misato nodded.

"Only if you're willing to, were not going to force you to fight"

Shinji shrugged.

"I'm a Mechwarrior; it's what I do, so where am I going to be staying"

"Well…you see…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Peter Steiner-Davion sat aboard his high speed shuttle headed toward the Jump Ship Armistead which would take him to Terra. He was rather looked forward to meet this nephew of his, to see what kind of person Shinji Ikari was. Peter's relatives Yvonne and Victor Steiner-Davion awaited his report on this possible new family member who, if the reports were accurate, was a seasoned Mechwarrior already at 15. Peter sat back a bit.

"This will be an interesting trip"

**A/n here's number 2, thanks for the reviews; I fixed a number of problems in chapter 1, nothing that would change the story though**

**Next chapter Shinji is confronted with the next Clan Angel Mech and a past and a family he never knew. Could we be seeing the birth of Shinji Steiner-Davion?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva or Battletech or Mechwarrior**

**A/n 3rd chapter of the reworking**

**Battle Mech Evangelion **

**Chapter 3**

Ties That Bind

Shinji had moved in with Misato and Ritsuko the day he was released from the hospital along with the girl he had gone to see in the hospital that day, Rei Ayanami. Her room was beside of his with Misato and Ritsuko's at the end of the hall. Imagine his surprise when he discovered they were lovers and not just friends and/or roommates.

He shook his head after being awakened by Rei for school Friday.

"From Terra to New Home, from New Home Back to Terra"

He was still a bit groggy as he dressed; Misato and Ritsuko were apparently very noisy.

"I live with two women who constantly have sex when ever they can. Really good sex by the sound of it"

The past week for him had gone by rather uneventfully, helping Rei to school in the mornings, then training at Nerv in the evenings. He had started going to school with her in the middle of the week and now it was Saturday, their day off.

Well, not exactly for Shinji

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Saturdays this time of year also brought one thing for this area. About 25 kilometers outside of Tokyo 3, in the old Tokyo area, was a Mech Arena similar to the ones found on Solaris VII. The destroyed buildings made a perfect area.

Saturdays brought Mech Tournaments; Shinji had convinced Misato to allow him to enter in the Light to Medium mixed Category. Misato had sold the commander and Ritsuko, saying he could use this as a training exercise. Not that Shinji thought he needed it.

He sat in the Hollander's command couch, watching as a Wolfhound equipped with a Small Laser and an ER PPC passed by his slightly concealed position. This tournament had been a mixed free for all, 7 Mechwarriors trying to be the last man standing. This particular day saw Shinji's 45 ton Hollander II along with a Bushwacker, an Enfield, a Hunchback, a Men Shen, and a Shadow Cat all in the running. The winner would win 2,000,000 C-bills with second place getting 300,000. Each entry had to put up 150,000 to enter. Nerv had covered Shinji's entry, writing it off as training.

Shinji had dropped into the remains of one of the old buildings and powered down his Hollander, he would wait until the Wolfhound passed and then power back up to hit him from behind. The building remains were only a bit higher than his Mech so even if they collapsed it wouldn't do any damage.

He had wanted to wait for some of the Mechs to go down before he moved into the fray; unfortunately he had to engage the Enfield almost right away as it had made a bee-line for him. He had taken it down but had lost almost a ton of armor off of the right arm and torso for it.

He had made hit and run attacks on the rest, taking out the Men Shen in the process, as a plus the Men Shen's explosion blew the legs off of the slower damaged Hunchback. Shinji got the credit for that as well. And now it was just him and this Wolfhound which had taken down the Bushwhacker at the start, but taken heavy damage doing so.

Powered down his Mech wouldn't put off a very big signature, and inside this building it would be almost imposable for the Wolfhound to see him. It would take about 3 seconds for the fusion core in his Mech to hot start; it would be all the time he would need. By the time the Wolfhound would see him, it would be too late…at least that was the theory.

This had worked once on New Home against a bandit raiding party, so why not now.

As the Wolfhound passed him by he let his finger hover over the restart button. It passed 50 meters, then 70, then 100, finally with the Mech at 145 meters away with its back to him Shinji hit the restart. His Mech stood and his targeting computer came back online. He dropped his targeting icon onto the Wolfhound and charged out of the ruined building.

For his part the Wolfhound pilot did see Shinji activate his Mech. He twisted his torso around and fired 2 beams of barely coherent light from his duel Small Lasers, gouging a pair of large furrows into the Hollander's right arm and leg as a PPC blast whiled by.

Shinji however targeted his opponent's center torso and fired one salvo from his LBX Autocannon into the already heavily damaged area. He got the desired effect. The Mechwarrior played it safe and ejected from his now crippled Mech.

Shinji sighed and leaned back in his command couch. Good practice and an excellent payday. He'd have to pay Nerv back for the entrance fee, not that he had to, but winning two million c-Bills plus getting the 500,000 "Most Kill Bonus" only warranted it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On Monday morning Peter Steiner-Davion sat aboard his high speed shuttle on route to earth. His Jump Ship had just arrived in the Terran star system and now the Archon had to endure a 10 hour flight between the ship and planet. He had radioed ahead and informed Nerv he was coming. He had said nothing of his real reason for coming, only that he had wanted to see Terra and meet with someone named Shinji Ikari. Today he would finally meet his nephew.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat in school Monday morning. No one in school knew he had won the Mixed Circuit match on Saturday as he had operated under a call sign, which was actually rather common for most Mechwarriors.

He sat back and though about what he was going to do today after school when a message appeared on his computer screen.

_Are you the pilot y/n?_

Pilot of what he thought. He looked back, two girls at the end of the row waived at him. He shook his head and was about to say yes when his cell phone went off.

"Hello…were in the middle of class Misato…alright"

He hung up and turned to his teacher.

"Sir Rei and I need to be excused; we have a delicate matter to attend to"

The teacher nodded. Shinji waked over to Rei's desk and helped her collect her things.

"Ritsuko's going to pick us up outside"

Rei just nodded, Shinji had noticed that the only time Rei seemed to talk was at home or at Nerv. Even though she couldn't pilot again they kept her on to observe.

They found Ritsuko out in the parking lot waiting. Shinji helped Rei in to the back of Ritsuko's modest 4 door affair and then climbed in the front. As they pulled out Ritsuko glanced over at Shinji.

"We have a VIP coming to HQ today; they seem rather intent on meeting you"

Shinji sighed.

"I was hoping to avoid all that crap, thank you for saving us, yap, yap, yap…who is it?"

Ritsuko could see Shinji had no clue, which made her wonder.

"Archon Peter Steiner-Davion of the Lyran Alliance"

Shinji looked over at the woman and raised an eyebrow, before laughing, Rei just blinked.

"Nice one, now seriously who is it"

Ritsuko turned to Shinji with a strait face.

"Who said I was joking"

Shinji's eyes widened, as did Rei's... a bit.

"What in the name of Kerensky does the Archon of the Lyran Alliance want with me? And how the hell did he know about any of this"

Ritsuko sighed.

"I wish I knew Shinji, there's no way he could have heard about the Clan Angel Mechs yet. Even if he had it would take a few days for him to even get here. He must want something else"

Shinji just sat back.

"When will he be here?"

"In a few hours, the commander wanted everyone to come in early to prepare for his arrival"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nerv was in total chaos, there had been no warning of the Archon's impending arrival. The only message Nerv or even the Terran Unity Government had received had been from his jump ship once it had arrived.

The head of the Terran government, Governor Anthony Jules, had attempted to "hijack" the Archon's arrival and turn it into a press event, but that was made imposable by the timing.

A lance of Nerv Mechs would meet the Archon and his security team at the spaceport and escort them to the GeoFront. The shuttle carrying the Archon only had room for two Mechs, which would also insure security. Misato, being Nerv's tactical officer, would lead the Mech lance from Nerv.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One thing Rei wasn't use to was new clothing, ever since her accident with Unit 00 she had been experiencing a lot of firsts. Living with roommates, walking with crutches which she still had to do for a few more weeks (despite the fact she could walk short distances on her own) but mostly, no longer being under the commander's care.

It was that, that bothered her most. It was almost as if he had discarded her, she sighed as she changed into the blue dress shirt and knee length black shirt Ritsuko had bought for her.

That was something else that was new, calling Captain Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi by their first names outside of Nerv.

And then there was Shinji, she still didn't know what to think of him. Time would tell she figured. She finished dressing about the time the door to the women's locker room opened and Ritsuko strode in.

"Are you ready Rei?"

Rei answered in her cool, monotone voice. She may know how to keep her emotions in check, but she still had no experience with social settings, truthfully they made her nervous but one couldn't tell just by observing her.

"Yes"

Ritsuko on the other hand could see the differences in Rei's moods; she was changing, becoming more open. And that, to her, was a very good thing. No longer a doll, not yet a girl she thought. But she was getting there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Archon and his escorts arrived at Nerv in due order. As Misato and her lance deposited their Mechs at the Mech bay Peter got a good look at Shinji's Hollander, the 6 barreled LBX AC 20 in place of the Gauss Rifle. He turned to Misato.

"Captain, whose Mech is this?"

"The Hollander? It belongs to the pilot of the Unit 01 Evangelion Battlemech, Shinji Ikari"

Peter nodded.

"I look forward to meeting him, seems he prefers long range"

Misato shook her head.

"No Archon, just Autocannons.

Peter nodded slightly amused, after all the Hollander II was a House Steiner redesign. The two then headed for the car that Peter's people had brought along. Once they were on their way Misato turned to him.

"Archon, may I ask a question"

"Certainly"

"As you know, on top of being Shinji's superior officer I'm also his legal guardian. I would just like to ask what it is you want to talk to him about"

Peter chuckled.

"It's nothing classified by Nerv I assure you, I just wish to ask him some question regarding his mother. The reason for that however, is classified by House Steiner"

Misato nodded, that answer would have to do.

The Group was greeted by the Sub Commander and Ritsuko at the Commuter Express Train which led into the Geo Front. Gendo had an important meeting with the Unity Government and he couldn't afford to miss it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Peter was amazed by the sure size of the Geo Front. He had seen Bases built into underground caverns but never anything on this scale, those bases had been roughly 1/100th the size and were intended originally as Mech Factories.

Most of the citizenry of Tokyo 3 were rather excited by the Archon's visit.

Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, two of Shinji's classmates, stood on the roof of their school, Kensuke adamantly filming the Awesome Battlemech which stood nearby. The young Aida then turned his camera on the Archer Battlemech which stood about a block away from the Awesome. This was the first time either of the young men had seen a Battlemech up close. Even though Toji wasn't as much of a fanatic about Mechs as his friend was, he still found it had to remove his eyes from them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fuyutsuki led the group including the Archon to the Nerv command center. The Archon noticed each and every member of the bridge crew hard at work. The room itself was as large as a small drop ship and would easily accommodate one. Peter looked around and then back to Fuyutsuki.

"This is all incredible Sub-Commander; however, I would still like to meet with Shinji Ikari"

The older man nodded.

"He and our other pilot Rei Ayanami, are awaiting us in the Officers lounge, this way"

Fuyutsuki led the way. They found Shinji and Rei quietly sitting in the lounge, sipping on drinks from the vending machine. Shinji turned hearing the door open. He stood seeing Misato, Ritsuko, the Sub commander and the Archon enter.

"Archon Steiner"

Rei, hearing Shinji, tried to stand, but yelped a bit as she did so. Shinji was at her side immediately and slowly eased her back into the chair. He then turned to face their guest keeping his tone as proper as possible.

"You must forgiver her for not standing Archon, she was injured in a training accident two weeks ago"

Peter nodded.

"That's understandable; if it would be possible I would like to speak to you alone"

Shinji nodded slowly, still wondering what this was all about.

"Certainly, if it's alright with the Sub-Commander"

Fuyutsuki nodded.

"We will be in the conference room, if you need anything"

Everyone filed out of the room, including the Archon's 2 guards, with Misato and Ritsuko helping Rei so she wouldn't hurt herself again. That left Shinji and the Archon. Once everyone had left, Shinji turned to his visitor.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine"

Shinji nodded and took some ice from the small refrigerator on the counter and opened a bottle of water and poured it into a glass with the ice, which he then handed to Peter. He allowed his voice to slip back into his normal speech patterns as he and the Archon took a seat on of the lounge sofas.

"If I may, why did you want to see me?"

Peter reached into the attaché case he had brought along and pulled out the file his agents had comprised on Yui Ikari.

"Read this, and you'll understand"

Shinji sat the file on the table in front of him and began to read. His hand began to quiver slightly and the glass of juice he was holing dropped to the floor as the implications of the file's content settled in. His breath unsteady and eyes wide he looked back up at Peter.

"You mean I'm a…"

Peter nodded.

"Yes, your mother was my half sister, making you my Nephew"

Shinji sat back in his seat, a look of pure shock still on his face.

"I'm a Steiner"

After a moment he calmed down and looked back to his apparent Uncle.

"What now"

Peter sat forward a bit.

"That nephew is where this gets complicated. You could, not have any contact with the Steiner side of your family and remain as you are…"

Shinji nodded and waited quietly as Peter continued.

"Or, if you wish to lean about this side of the family and perhaps more, you could, however. You would have to give up any ties to the Ikari family. To keep them and still join with the Steiner family would provide others an opportunity to try and control the Lyran Alliance through you"

Shinji paled.

"That would start a war"

Peter nodded.

"At the very least"

Shinji closed his eyes.

"What should I do then, I don't even like my mother's family"

Peter thought on this for a moment.

"You could take on the Steiner name, it is yours by birthright"

Shinji thought for a moment and then tried the name out.

"Shinji Steiner"

Shinji thought about it a bit more as he walked to the refrigerator and retrieved another bottle of water and sat back down.

"What would you do?"

Peter thought for a moment.

"If you don't like your mother's father and his family, drop Ikari and take on the Steiner name"

Shinji thought about it.

"Would I be able to stay here on earth, you know I live with Misato? What were doing is fairly important. The Clan intends to wipe out all life on earth and then claim the planet as their own"

The Archon nodded.

"I have had a chance to speak with her, and from what I have seen she seems responsible enough. If you wanted to stay you could, but I would assign the 5th Donegal here to protect you, is that what you want?"

Shinji though a bit more, this was a big decision, one that would affect his life from here on. But it would allow him to change things, such as the problem on New Home with the constant bandit raids and maybe even help with things here. Shinji took a deep breath, ready to change his life forever.

"Ok…Uncle"

Peter smiled and reached a hand out and placed it onto Shinji's shoulder.

"You're certain of this"

"Yes"

Peter nodded and stood as did Shinji. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small ring, engraved on which was the House Steiner seal of the raised fist.

"This will identify you as a member of House Steiner, the engraving along the band will identify you as a member of the immediate royal family"

Shinji accepted the ring and looked at it for moment, his birthright. He unclasped the necklace with the locket that contained his mother's picture and slid the ring onto it.

"My mother's picture and this ring, my closest links to her"

He clasped the necklace back around his neck as Peter stepped forward toward the young man.

"Well then, nephew, shall we tell the others"

Shinji nodded; picked up the file he had laid down, and showed his Uncle to the Nerv Conference room. He knew that as the doors to the lounge shut, one chapter of his life had closed and another had opened before him.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter. Here's a list of the Angels I'll be using in this story.**

3rd** Sachiel**

4th** Shamshiel**

5th** Ramiel**

6th** Gaghiel**

9th **Materiel**

13th** Bardiel**

14th** Zeruel**

17th** Tabris**

**The others were either unusable or just not necessary. The 4****th**** and 5****th**** will be changed, the rest will remain somewhat as they were. **

**Next Chapter, Gendo and everyone at Nerv must now get use to Shinji as a Steiner. How will Shinji handle it, and his class finding out who he is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva or Battletech or Mechwarrior**

**A/N here's the next chapter…has there been a self inset influx or something, there have been 2 or 3 new ones in the last week, not that I'm complaining, some of them are really good.**

**Battle Mech Evangelion **

**Chapter 4**

Shinji Steiner-Davion

Shinji lay back in bed relaxing after a rather "interesting" day.

**Flashback**

Shinji and his uncle Peter Steiner-Davion walked into the conference room to find everyone setting around a large oval shaped oak table. Shinji walked up to Misato and sat the folder Peter had brought, with his mothers full background in it, on the table in front of her and smiled.

"As my legal guardian you may want to read that"

"What is it?"

Misato picked up the file and started to read. Her hands began to tremble a bit as she got toward the end. Ritsuko walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Misato just handed her the file, her eyes still a bit wide. After a moment of reading Ritsuko closed the file and sat it on the table. She then looked over at Shinji, the young man who had taken up residence with them, with wide eyes.

"…how…"

Peter spoke up.

"Yui Ikari was my elder half sister, all the information is in that folder. It is also all a Lyran State Secret. You may never disclose, _how,_ Shinji is connected to the Steiner family just that he is. I'll be contacting the Unity Government tomorrow to have his records changed"

Fuyutsuki nodded, allowing the information that his one time student was unknowingly Inner Sphere royalty, and heiress to over 1/4th of the known galaxy, sink in.

"So then Pilot Ikari, what will you do then?"

"First, I'm staying here"

Everybody breather a sigh of relief, thinking they had just lost their only pilot, Shinji continued a moment later.

"Second, I'm changing my name"

Shinji looked to Peter, who just smiled and nodded. Shinji then turned back to Misato and introduced himself.

"Shinji Steiner, Archon Designate of the Lyran Alliance"

**End flashback**

He couldn't help but laugh a bit, remembering Misato's reaction. She was still to be listed as his legal guardian as Peter was more a less satisfied with his living conditions, she had been very careful at dinner tonight not to tease him, too much.

Tomorrow was Friday; the Unity Government should have informed the school by then of his name switch. It had been against Peter's better judgment to let Shinji stay in a normal public school; he had been swayed by Shinji arguments however.

Shinji closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gendo looked down at the folder in his hand; he was having his own people check the evidence. If it was true, this would forever put Shinji beyond his reach. That brought up another point, had Yui know who her mother really was? Gendo though it ironic, he really had married a princess, he had always thought of Yui that way.

He sighed as he sat back, looking at the picture on his desk of himself and Yui with a 4 year old Shinji.

At least Shinji had turned out well, it had taken every fiber of his being to send Shinji to New Home, had he stayed, he would have distracted him from his work. Gendo knew he had to see Yui's dream through, a dream of a fully unified and independent Earth, one that would serve as the beacon and example to the Successor States and the Star League as a whole. It was for that goal that he had lead the annihilation of the Word of Blake. Now that very government was in negotiations with the 5 royal families to absorb part of the Chaos March, a move that was supported by the Star League as it would remove a key source of conflict in the Inner Sphere.

Another thought then dawned on Gendo, If Yui were the eldest daughter of Melissa Steiner-Davion, that would have put her on the throne of the then Federated Commonwealth. And then upon her death…Shinji would have taken the throne.

His son was a legitimate claimant to the throne of the Lyran Alliance. But he knew he wouldn't move for it unless he had to.

It did sadden him a bit that he had cast off the Ikari name, but he agreed with his son that Yui's father's family were fools. And after all, the Steiner name was as much a part of her as Ikari.

He looked at the display on his desk; elements of the 5th Donegal Guard were being transferred to Terra to guard Shinji. It was only companies of Mechs and 2 companies of soldiers, but it would be enough to replace the whole of section 2 with main line combat soldiers. The Unity Government had allowed this, the last thing they needed was the Archon Prince injured or worse. If he were to die in his Eva or a Battlemech, that was beyond their control and everyone accepted that.

The Archon was set to begin the return trip to Tharkad around the time the 5th Donegal Guard units arrived by the end of next week.

Gendo wondered how his son would handle things now; the local and interstellar news had already picked up the story of the newly discovered Archon Prince. He also chuckled a bit at the position Captain Katsuragi was in, she was his legal guardian after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji strolled to school the next morning assisting Rei as usual, the pair being shadowed by Section 2 and Unity Government Secret Service the whole way. He didn't mind assisting Rei at all though. She was a good person and could hold a decent conversation when she so chose. And he could count on her to give an honest opinion when he needed one.

She was dependable, smart, and funny when she wanted to be, though she was still experimenting with emotion. Ritsuko and Misato had filled him in on her upbringing; it saddened him she had to endure Gendo for so long.

He also realized she wasn't out of his dating league, he took that into careful consideration, and maybe a date would help him get to know her better.

He also knew what would happen the moment he walked into the school gates, he would either get pummeled by some kid with an issue, or swamped.

What he got, as he and Rei entered the class, wasn't what he expected.

All of the voices in class 2-A died off when he and Rei entered the room, he helped her to her seat as he did everyday and then took to his own. As he connected his school issue computer to the network the class representative walked up to his desk.

"Umm, excuse me"

He looked up at the pigtail haired girl; Hikari Horaki was her name if he remembered right.

"Yes?"

The girl had a very deep blush and seemed very flustered.

"I was…just wanting to make sure the roll sheet was correct"

She showed him where his name was, which now read as Shinji Steiner. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, its right"

He heard a few students whispering back and forth behind him, which was to be expected. Hikari spoke up again.

"Thank you…that is all I needed…sir"

Shinji chuckled as he shook his head.

"Please don't call me that, I don't want any special treatment. I'm a student here just like the rest of you"

Hikari smiled and nodded, as she was going back to her seat the teacher came in and the day's class began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At lunch Shinji and Rei went up to the school roof as they did everyday. No one else came up here, no one wanted to be around Rei and this is where she went to eat. He handed her the lunch he had made for her that morning. Cooking for her wasn't hard as she was a vegetarian, she wouldn't eat meat, but she would eat byproducts like eggs and such.

Unknown to the pair two boys from Shinji's class were watching then from the door

"So what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he was the pilot of that big Mech?"

"Kensuke, his a Steiner, I would be surprised if he wasn't. And he better count himself lucky, that name of his just saved his ass. I still gota score to settle with him"

The blond boy just shook his head.

"Don't do it Toji, like you said, he's a Steiner. Plus from what the news said this morning he grew up with the Jade Falcon remnant, you probably wouldn't last 60 seconds against him. Plus there's probably security everywhere"

"Damn it"

Back on the roof Shinji turned to the Blue haired girl beside of him.

"Why do you come here to eat anyway? Not that I'm complaining"

Rei glanced over at him.

"I enjoy the solitude"

"You enjoy being alone"

Rei thought for a moment…did she really enjoy that…no…she hated it. But it did occur to her that she found Shinji's presence comforting. Before she could respond Shinji spoke again.

"Or do you just not like being around lots of people at once"

Rei nodded.

"Large groups, make me uncomfortable"

Shinji smiled a bit.

"Yeah I know the feeling"

The chirp of Shinji's phone caught the pair's attention.

"Shinji here…..yeah…….ok we're on our way"

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to Rei.

"We have to go, Misato's on her way"

"Is it an angel?"

He shook his head.

"I don't think so; they would have told us if it was"

The pair collected their things and headed to the parking lot to wait on Ritsuko.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji and Rei arrived at the GeoFront with Ritsuko a short time later. The Nerv crew along with the Archon sat around a large conference table looking at a holo-image of what appeared to be some kind of medium fortification with an extremely large factory and Mech production facility. Next to which sat two large dropships which looked like modified Overlords and a gigantic diamond shaped dropship over twice as large as the other two. The Archon sat back as he looked at the image.

"So exactly what are we looking at?"

Misato stood.

"From what intelligence we have, this is a Clan Angel Assembly facility on Keid system; we believe this is a waypoint for their inbound Mechs"

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"…You believe?"

Ritsuko stood up.

"We know for a certainty it's a Clan Angel facility, the Magi give an 80 percent probability that this is the facility where their large scale Mechs are assembled before they are sent to Terra aboard single use Jump Ships"

Misato nodded.

"That's right, according to our intelligence estimates we believe that the 4th and 5th Clan Angel Battlemechs are being assembled there as we speak. The 4th Mech should be ready with in the month with the 5th shortly after"

Gendo nodded.

"Correct, the unity government has authorized Nerv the use of its military forces. Nerv will begin preparations to assault the facility immediately. Catching these two Mechs on the ground will force the Clan to use their standard Mechs and also, this will prevent any fighting on Terra as well as slow the Clan down. Captain Katsuragi will be leading our forces in the assault"

Peter sat forward.

"Commander if I may"

Gendo nodded and peter continued.

"It is Clan Angel's goal to destroy all life on earth and claim the planet for themselves correct"

Gendo nodded; Peter though for a moment before he spoke again.

"The full 5th Donegal and the 12th Striker Regiment are stationed on Tharkad along with the 2nd House Guard. We can afford to send some extra units for this assault"

Gendo looked across the table to Misato.

"Once it is confirmed which will be participating, integrate the units into the assault, have the attack plans on my desk by 8 Am tomorrow for approval"

"Yes sir"

"Fuyutsuki, handle the rest of this, I have a meeting I must attend"

Gendo stood and left, Peter then stood.

"I'll head to the Com Star station and send word to Tharkad and see what we can spare"

He then also left, after a few moments Shinji spoke up.

"Ritsuko, what did you mean by Standard Clan Angel Battlemechs"

"When the clan tried to recapture the 1st and 2nd angel Mechs in Antarctica we managed to recover one of their Medium Mechs our forces crippled, it was shipped out just before the Asteroid fell. We recovered the data from its IFF computer and managed to extrapolate a few things"

The image of the facility disappeared to be replaced by a humanoid legged Mech which resembled the cross between a Raskshasa and a Mad Cat, its nose had the same Hemispherical look as the cockpit of the 3rd Angel Battlemech.

"This is the Sephrum; it's the Clan Angel medium Mech. It carries 2 LRM 20 launchers, an ER PPC on its right arm, and on its left arm is a small and medium laser. Its fairly mobile as well, it has a forward movement speed of 86 kmph"

Shinji gave a low whistle.

"Pretty good set up, what about the rest"

"You've seen the Clan Angel Titan class Mech close up Shinji so there is no need to go over that"

The Sephrum's image disappeared, replaced by a Mech that looked like a heavily modified Shadow Cat with its front Cockpit screens replaced by the same hemispherical shape the Sephrum had.

"This is the Chebrum; it is the Clan's light Mech. It carries only a Gauss Rifle and ER Medium Laser. But it's forward moving speed of 107kmph along with its weaponry make it a dangerous opponent"

Misato nodded.

"Our light Mechs can keep up but not really match its firepower. And our medium Mechs have that kind of firepower but not speed"

Shinji nodded.

"We'll just have to use teamwork then, Light Mechs to hold their attention while the Medium and Heavy Mechs hit them. That's how we did it on New Home when we went up against Light Mechs"

Misato laid copies of the report with all of the data covered in front of everyone and the Sub Commander stood.

"Alright, we'll reconvene here at noon to discuss final plans. Afterward we begin perpetrations, dismissed"

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving only Misato, Ritsuko, Shinji and Rei. Misato turned to the two.

"You guys ok"

Shinji looked up.

"Are we going to use Unit 01?"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"No the commander doesn't want to risk it to a Jump accident unless necessary"

Shinji nodded.

"I'll use the Hollander then, it's my Mech"

Misato let out a nervous chuckle.

"…umm Shinji, about that…"

Ritsuko glared at her.

"You didn't tell him"

"We've been busy, I haven't had a chance"

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing…happened to my Mech…did it?"

Misato was really nervous now.

"Well umm you see…There was an accident…the Ammo stores on one of the security Mechs sort of exploded next to a support pillar and…flattened that wing of the Mech bay. There wasn't much left…sorry"

Shinji planted his face into the table.

"Do you have any idea how much I spent on that new equipment, or how long I used that Mech"

Ritsuko spoke up.

"We'll replace your Mech; it was under Nerv's care when it was destroyed"

Shinji sighed.

"Alright, damn it, I loved that Mech"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The plan Misato had come up with was simple but effective, they would split into groups. The Terran Unity Government (or TUG) 5th Home Guard Battalion and 9th Assault Battalion would make strait for the facility.

The Nerv Tokyo3 Guard Battalion and GeoFront Guard Battalion would attack the flanks and attempt to box the Clan forces in.

The Archon had pulled though and was able to provide the 14th Battalion of 5th Donegal for the assault. They would drop in at a different landing site and hit the clan from the rear.

While all that was happening the TUG Infantry would go into the facility and capture or destroy anything they could. The Magi gave the plan a 65 percent chance which was the best value they got. Ritsuko looked down at the listing in her hand of all the Mech and ship assets being used.

**Dropships**

Intruder class x2 (TUG)

4 platoons infantry, 2 fighters, cargo

Overlord class x4 (x2 EUG x2 Nerv)

Mechs 36, Cargo, 2 Fighters

Fortress class x3 (5th Donegal)

12 Mechs, 12 Heavy Vehicles, 3 platoons of infantry

**Jumpships**

Star Lord class x2

Victory (Nerv, x1 modified docking collar to carry the Eva dropship)

Excalibur (TUG)

Monolith class x1

Broad Back (Lyran Alliance 5th Donegal)

**War Ships**

Suffern class x1

Grand Thaw (Lyran Alliance)

Fox Class x2

Alexandria (TUG)

Beograd (Lyran Alliance)

**Mechs**

Nerv – 64 (16 lances of 4 Mechs) (4 company) (2 Battalions)

Tokyo3 Guard Battalion

GeoFront Guard Battalion

Terran Unity Government – 72 (18 lances of 4 Mechs) (4 company) (2 Battalions)

5th Home Guard Battalion

9th Assault Battalion

Lyran Alliance – 36 (9 lances of 4 Mechs) (2 company) (1 Battalion)

14th Battalion of 5th Donegal

Not too bad, though she wondered if this would actually be enough. Considering they didn't have much intelligence on the base's stationary defenses.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later Shinji and Rei followed Ritsuko through the Mech bay toward a green Awesome Assault Mech. Rei was off of her crunches finally, but still limped a bit. Shinji spoke first.

"So exactly what are we doing here?"

"You both know that a Mech uses the foot pedals to control torso movement correct"

They both nodded and climbed onto the lift which would deliver them to the Awesome's cockpit hatch. Ritsuko pressed the up button then continued as the lift rose.

"As you both also know Rei is unable to use her legs for anything more strenuous then walking while in physical therapy"

The both nodded again as the lift stopped. She motioned toward the hatch.

"Take a look"

The cockpit wasn't exactly roomy, but there was enough room for 3 people to lean in. It was then that the differences caught Shinji's eye. Where the pedals had been, were now a set of bracers for a persons legs and on top of the right joystick, was what looked like a fighters throttle yoke miniaturized and sat to run diagonally. Ritsuko motioned for Rei to sit.

"We managed to graft a small control yoke into the joystick to allow you to turn the Mechs torso with out using your legs, everything else works the same. And before you ask no, we cant use this in the Eva's. This is only meant for this. I know you wanted to go with us, and I thought you may want to at least keep in practice like this"

Rei closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

"Thank you"

Shinji placed his hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him he smiled, a smile she returned. Ritsuko just looked on; she could see the bond forming between them.

"Shinji I think Misato wanted to talk to you on the other end of the bay"

He nodded.

"Alright, oh and Ritsuko, pass on my request for Rei to join my Lance ok"

Ritsuko nodded and Shinji climbed on to the lift and went down. Ritsuko watched as Rei tracked Shinji as he ran to where Misato was standing.

"You like Shinji don't you"

Rei nodded slightly.

"His presence is…most agreeable"

"Have you told him that?"

Ritsuko was surprised when Rei blushed a bit.

"No, I do not know how"

"Then just say it"

Rei nodded, Shinji had already been given command of one of the Nerv Mech Lances. The commander would most likely approve his request for Rei to join his lance.

Time would tell now, the first offensive action against Clan Angel was on its first steps.

**A/N did I go overboard with the units or is that good?**

**Well I'm going now…2:30am…sleepy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva or Battletech or Mechwarrior**

**A/N here's the next chapter…ya know, I heard someone the other day call the Pit of Voles…I don't know weather to feel insulted or laugh at them.**

**What they don't realize is that…Voles are deadly… **

**Anyhow…those who want me to make Shinji and Rei siblings, the answer is no, but there is a reason, you'll see why this chapter so don't walk away yet**

**And I posted pic of the Mechs on my Myspace, their in my pics so you should still be able to view them…go check them out AFTER you read this chapter or you may spoil it.**

**Oh and I made a technical mistake in chapter 4, nothing that will change the story, but you may want to reread the last part to see the correction**

**On with the show**

**Battlemech Evangelion **

**Chapter 5**

Invasion

Mech filled dropships had been leaving from the spaceport for days. The massive movement of Mechs and materials had been the talk of Tokyo 3.

The Nerv public relations department had spun it as a cooperative training exercise with the Unity Government forces. It wouldn't do for the enemy to learn of the invasion before it ever left. Misato and her Enforcer Mech were placed as the command of Nerv's Alpha Company. This along with Beta Company made up the Tokyo 3 Guard Battalion. Shinji was placed in command of 2nd Lance of Alpha Company as the lance leader. Rei was also in his lance with her Awesome Battlemech.

Ritsuko would be remaining with the dropships and act as the operational coordinator from her Cyclops along with her assistant Maya Ibuki who would be riding along in the second cockpit.

Each of Alpha Company's Mech lance's had one Assault Mech, 2 Heavy or Medium Mechs and a Light Mech.

As commander of Alpha Company, Misato also commanded the Alpha Co 1st Lance, which consisted of her Enforcer, a Centurion, a Jenner light Mech, and an Atlas Assault Mech.

Shinji's 2nd lance was no exception with Rei's Awesome Assault Mech, a Catapult Heavy Mech, a Clint Medium Mech and Shinji's new Lance lead Mech

Shinji had been provided with a new Battlemech by Nerv to replace his lost Hollander.

A Centurion class Battlemech. It was a 50 ton Medium Mech with a basic Humanoid appearance. Its right arm LBX-AC10 had been removed and replaced with a Clan LBX-AC20. Its chest mounted LRM10's were swapped with lighter Clan Streak 6 SRMs. On its left arm sat its 2 Medium Lasers in their usual place. Due to the lessened weight of using Clan SRMs in place of the old LRMs an upgrade was made to the Mechs engine allowing it to reach a cursing speed of 70.8 KPH from the standard 64. The Mech was painted in standard Lyran Alliance parade colors and adorned the House Steiner seal of the raised fist on its shoulder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji lay in his room the night before they were slated to leave for the Nerv modified Star Lord Class jumpship Victory. This along with the other 2 jumpships would carry the assault force to Keid for their attack.

He was a bit nervous; he always was before a hyperspace jump. At least things were looking up in school.

Toji Suzuhara had confronted him yesterday about the injuries his sister had suffered during the attack by the 3rd Clan Angel Mech. He had kept a cooler head than Kensuke had thought possible and calmed down even more after he and Shinji had gone to see little Mari. After which Shinji said he would try and get her into a private hospital. After spending the remainder of the day trashing Toji and Kensuke at Mech based arcade games, Shinji easily befriended the two. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep soon after.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei, who was sleeping not 6 inches from Shinji separated only by a wall, wondered what would become of them tomorrow, during their hyperspace jump. This would be the first time she would be away from the city let alone Japan or even Earth. This would also be her first Hyperspace Jump. She was worried how Jump Sickness would affect her. The effects of the unnatural process of being hurled across 30 light years through hyperspace ranged from mild nausea to debilitating muscle cramps and blinding headaches. Hopefully she would be immune to the worst effects of hyperspace travel due to her nature. That caused her to pause for thought. She would have to tell Shinji eventually.

She wanted to be closer to him, she NEEDED to be.

She climbed out of bed to find her answers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat on the bridge of the Victory watching as the crew made the final preparations to jump. Next to him sat Rei, she glanced over to him, their eyes meeting

"I am uncertain of this"

"Of what"

"Hyperspace travel"

Shinji looked back to the main view screen.

"Me to"

He glanced back to Rei. He could tell she was scared, hell he was to.

"You can hold my hand if you want"

Rei immediately clasped his hand with her own, giving it a good squeeze. He looked over to her, remembering their conversation the pervious night.

**FLASHBACK**

Rei had awakened Shinji and discussed her origins and how she came to be. She had been created by Nerv from DNA remains found within the cockpit of the 2nd Angel Battlemech. She was for all intensive purposes, a clone of its last pilot…a Clan Trueborn. She was surprised that this didn't bother Shinji much. He had grown up around a few of the Jade Falcon surviving Trueborn Warriors so the though didn't bother him.

This alleviated Rei's fears and allowed her to sleep, which she took the liberty of doing…in Shinji's bed.

After their talk she had simply lay down next to him and drifted off to sleep, with him not far behind.

**END FLASHBACK**

Rei closed her eyes as the countdown to the jump began.

7

6

5

4

Shinji placed his other hand atop their clasped ones to help reassure her, it helped a bit.

3

2

1

JUMP!

Suddenly their senses were assaulted by light and sound. Anyone who went through a jump would swear that not even the worst drug induced trip could compare to the assault of light and sound caused by being un-naturally hurled 30 light-years in the span of a few seconds.

When the assault finally let up, Shinji sat back, nearly having fallen out of his seat despite the restraints everyone wore. As soon as Rei was able to think strait she grabbed the "Barf Bag" from the side of her seat. Shinji just rubbed the girls back as she lost what breakfast she had eaten that morning. He could understand, he felt a bit queasy himself. Thankfully the worst cases of jump sickness last only 60 seconds or so.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Jumpships had arrived via a Pirate Jump point and offloaded their Dropships which were escorted to the planet by the Warships which had come with them.

The Warships pulled into a stationary defensive orbit above the Dropships LZ and the Dropships themselves hit the atmosphere.

Apparently they had caught the enemy by surprise, only 2 Aerospace fighters attempted to stop them, lightly damaging a Dropship. Though Misato was certain they would have their Mechs ready.

The Dropships touched down and immediately offloaded their cargo of men and materials. Within two hours a base camp had been established and recon aircraft sent to scout.

After seeing the recent intelligence Misato revised her plan.

Beta Company from the GeoFront Guard Battalion would remain with the Dropships to protect them from a possible counter attack, 12th company from the 14th Battalion of the 5th Donegal would also stay behind.

Misato's Alpha Company of the Tokyo3 Guard Battalion would advance up the enemy's right flank while one Company from the TUG's 9th Assault Battalion moved to the Enemy's rear.

Charley Company from the 5th Home Guard Battalion would move up the Enemy's left flank, the remaining company from the 5th Donegal, which was mainly made up of heavy and Assault Mechs, would perform the frontal assault while the others moved in, crushing the Clan Angel forces from all sides.

The remaining forces would be held in reserve, just in case it should hit the fan.

Unity Government commando's would sneak into the facility and deactivated and/or disable the security and auto defense systems moments before the attack, this would not only ease the workload on the Mechs but also allow ground troops to storm the facility. Should they fail, Aerospace fighters would destroy as many of the defenses as they could.

Should the worst case occur, the Mechs and troops could recall to base camp and the Warships could soften up the base with an orbital saturation bombardment.

General Josher Coren from the 5th Donegal Guard would have overall command of the operation with Ritsuko acting as Operational Coordinator.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The TUG's 9th assault battalion had made it into position with out much trouble, as had the company from the 5th Donegal which was in position almost a full kilometer away from the base. Each company had reported in, everything was in place. From his place in the Dropship based HQ the General opened a com line to Ritsuko inside of her Cyclops.

"Once we hear from the commandos tell the boys to begin doctor, once the base defenders fully engage the frontal assault group, have the others move in"

"Yes sir"

Ritsuko turned to Maya who sat just below her inside the Mechs 2nd cockpit.

"Relay the orders"

"Yes ma'am"

Maya seemed a bit apprehensive to Ritsuko.

"Are you aright Maya?"

The young tech nodded.

"Yes ma'am, it's just….this is my first actual battle"

Ritsuko nodded.

"You'll do fine, just act like your back at Nerv"

"Yes ma'am"

Suddenly the terminal in front of Maya beeped.

"Ma'am, observation reports several large explosions from inside the facility. Energy readings show the defense grid is down"

Ritsuko nodded.

"Right, order all Mechs to move in, tell the infantry troops they have a go"

"Yes ma'am"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato's Enforcer reeled as a beam of barely coherent light slammed into its right torso. She could see the Sephrum Mech not 60 meters away from her; she raised her Mechs right arm.

"Ok, so you want to play huh"

She depressed the trigger for her weapon and sent volley of 6 slugs from her Autocannon hurtling down range, slamming into the Mechs right elbow, ripping off all of the armor and nearly the arm.

Her lances Assault Mech stepped up beside of her; the monstrous Atlas unleashed its own Autocannons into the Mech and added a blast from its PPC for good measure. The Auto cannons did wide damage while the PPC hit the cockpit view screen, ripping away quite a lot of its protectiveness.

The Claner tried to respond but his heat was already high, the PPC blast from the Mechs already damaged arm slammed into the Atlas's right leg and flaked off nearly a full ton of armor. He then triggered his small laser and hit Misato's Enforcer again. The blast of energy hit the Enforcers armored head, leaving Misato's ears ringing.

Misato shook it off and responded with her Large and Small Laser, the small laser finished what the Auto cannon had started and ripped off the right arm and the PPC with it. The large laser slammed into the Cockpit view screen, melting glass and human flesh into a stinking pink cloud. The Alas added a flight of LRM's to the damage and the enemy Mech dropped backwards onto the grassy hillside. It exploded seconds later.

Misato smirked and turned to find her next target. She smiled as a Chebrum came into her sites.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This was the most intense battle Shinji had ever been in. At the outset, everyone had been able to remain in something resembling a formation, but now it had degenerated to an all out brawl as the enemy Mechs had entered their lines in a counter attack that ended up throwing everything into confusion.

At least he was able to stay near Rei.

The lock on tone sounded in his ears as he let a volley of Streak SRM's fly toward a Chebrum.

The enemy Mech reeled and turned to him and fired its large laser, the beam melting away armor from his Centurion's left leg causing the Mech to stagger for a moment.

Once he recovered Shinji added a burst of Autocannon fire from his LBX AC20 to the missile volley, the Enemy Mech staggered under the assault.

Suddenly 3 PPC blasts slammed into the enemy Mech, toppling it onto its face. The Mech didn't move, either the pilot was playing it smart, or he was dead. Shinji opened a channel to Rei.

"Nice shot"

"Thank you"

Her Awesome was then hit in the leg by an Autocannon shell from a Sephrum which had just made visual contact with them. Shinji turned his torso and fired his own LBX AC20 and Medium Lasers. Each round made body contact.

The Mech then turned its attention to him and unleashed its medium and small lasers. The Medium Laser splashed across the left torso and the small one added to the damage on the left leg.

Rei desided to risk it, and preformed an Alpha Strike, fireing every weapon she had at once. Her PPC's ripped away the Mechs arms, the Medium lasers slammed into the Mechs LRM pods, breaching them and blasting them away. The LRM's her Mech launched hit the hemispherical cockpit canopy, causing it to implode and a few of them found their way into the now open cockpit. The Sephrum's reactor was breached and it exploded.

Thanks to that stunt Rei's heat had sky rocketed and her Awesome nearly shut down, she wouldn't try that again.

Suddenly the eastern end of the facility, not far from them, exploded in a gigantic fire ball, knocking almost every Mech nearby off of their feet. After it subsided Shinji's voice came over Rei's com line.

"Are you alright Rei?"

Rei shook her head to clear the cobwebs away.

"Yes I am fine"

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to you"

Rei was touched by this; he did genuinely care for her. Suddenly Ritsuko's voice came over the com.

"Attention all units, reform your Lances and check in. Our infantry forces have breached the base. To all Mech Lances, once you check in you will be given an area, clear that area of all hostile forces. Con 1 out"

Shinji activated his com to all units in his lance.

"This is Alpha 2nd lance lead, all 2nd lance Mechs form up on me"

Two acknowledgement lights winked on showing the status of the Mechs in his lance including Rei, 1 stayed dark, the Catapult was gone. Suddenly a Cougar light Mech with a damaged left leg stalked up to Shinji's Centurion.

"Sir I'm Lt Harrison from 3rd lance, requesting to join up with 2nd lance sir"

"What happened to your lance?"

"We got hit by a lance of Clan Medium Mechs then the east wing blew; I'm the only survivor I know of"

Shinji sent the request on to Ritsuko who quickly gave the go ahead. Once the remaining lance members had filed in, 2nd lance was given their assigned area. They didn't meat any heavy resistance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had indeed caught the 4th and 5th Clan Angel Mechs being assembled. Unfortunately a few Claners had managed to overload the reactor in the 5th Mech and blow it, which destroyed the east wing of the facility.

The 4th was still a week from completion; it would be packaged up and sent back to Nerv. The two clan angel drop ships had been destroyed on the ground by the frontal assault company while one behind the facility managed to escape, and the infantry had secured the facility with out much hassle.

They had captured about 13 Mechs and destroyed 36 more with 19 heavily damaged. They had lost 19 of the 64 Mechs sent in to attack to enemy fire and had 12 heavily damaged. The captured Mechwarriors and ground personnel were turned over to the TUG forces.

Back aboard the drop ship, once 2nd lances Mechs were secured in the Mech Bay, Shinji and Rei made their way to the galley to pick up some food and returned to his room to eat.

It still bothered him that he had lost some one in his lance, who was later confirmed to have died to enemy fire. It would bother most.

Misato's Enforcer had taken moderate damage only losing its right arm and large laser. Her lace had more-a-less held their formation and was able to back each other up during the mad fighting. She was rather pleased with herself, her company of 16 Mechs had only taken 6 casualties and 4 of them were the result of the east wing explosion, not enemy Mechs.

After they had finished eating Shinji and Rei went back outside and ended up sitting against the Dropship looking at the stars.

Rei slowly slipped her right hand into Shinji's left, giving it a small squeeze, he returned the gesture. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder, he then leaned his head onto hers. After a while the pair headed inside, they would be leaving for home tomorrow.

Misato watched them go, certain she had just seen a new romance form.

**A/n here's the next chapter.**

**Its late, 4:23 A.M, I'm going to bed now**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva or Battletech or Mechwarrior**

**A/N **

**Battlemech Evangelion **

**Chapter 6**

New Introductions

It had been 4 weeks since the attack on the Clan Angel Assembly facility on Keid system. Misato had been using the time they were home to gently probe Shinji and Rei together. She hadn't caught them kissing or anything, but she had seen them holding hands every once in a while. They were taking it slow, no reason to rush things.

Shinji and Rei were sitting in class enjoying their lunch break with Toji and Kensuke. The two boys had introduced the other two teens to a network based Mech game which, in Shinji's opinion, was a half decent attempt to simulate actual Mech combat

Right now it was a game of 4 on 4. With Shinji, Rei, Toji and Kensuke on blue team and the enemy on red.

Shinji had modified a Centurion and modified it to his weapon load out and added heat synchs and upgraded the engine to match its speed.

Rei had picked an Awesome. With 3 PPC's, an LRM 20 and 2 Medium Lasers, she was the group power house.

Kensuke was in a Catapult with 2 LRM20s and 2 large lasers.

Toji had chosen a classic Mauler decked out with 4 small lasers 2 AC5 auto cannons and 2 LRM20s.

Their opponents were using mostly medium and light Mechs, a Raven, a Fire Fly, an Enforcer 3 and a clan designed Pack Hunter. The pack hunter was designed similarly to the Hollander but instead of a Gauss rifle it mounted a single ER PPC over its shoulder.

Everyone was using their normal colors. Rei used the same 2 tone green as her normal Awesome. Toji's Mauler carried the Black base and gold detail of the Wasp paint scheme. Kensuke used the desert paint and Shinji used his normal blue on a gray base of the Steiner Parade colors.

They had chosen a forest area and had set the game up when Shinji's phone went off.

"Yes…now, we just started something….alright we'll be outside"

He turned to the others.

"We have to go; Misato is on her way to get us"

Rei nodded. The pair closed their computers up and gathered their things. Misato met them outside a few moments later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The 3 arrived at Nerv a bit later to find their Mechs being loaded into a Dropship. Shinji looked over to Misato.

"What's going on?"

Misato looked over at the pair, who were unknowingly holding hands, and smiled.

"Eva Unit 02 and the 2nd child are being transferred to Earth from our facility on Loxley in the Lyran Alliance. We were supposed to leave in a few more days and meet them half way but your uncle Peter wanted us to come all the way to Tharkad and meet up there. He said something about wanting you to see Tharkad at least once before you have to move there"

Shinji sighed.

"I figured I would have to eventually. I know it won't be until all of this is over, but still. It seems once I call a place home I have to leave it"

Shinji gave a sad smile.

"But I probably won't have to leave until something happens to Peter"

Rei must have realized they were holding hands. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, one he returned before she spoke.

"Will we take our Mechs?"

Misato nodded.

"Yeah their loading them now, we'll be on Tharkad for 2 days then leave with unit 02 for home. Ritsuko will leave with unit 01 for Tharkad the day after we do and meat up with us. Sound good to you two?"

The pair nodded and Misato continued.

"Good, now head home and pack for a week. I'll be home later, we'll leave tomorrow morning"

The pair nodded again and headed for home. Misato watched them walk off hand in hand. She smiled a bit, picturing Rei sitting beside of Shinji in the throne room on Tharkad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When the pair arrived at home they packed for the next week, whatever clothes they thought they would need. They also realized they would have to pick something a bit formal as they would be meeting with Peter and most likely some of the socialites of Tharkad. It helped that the 1st time they set foot on the planet, they would be wearing cooling vests and carrying Neural Helmets.

Thankfully it would be summertime at the palace when they arrived. Tharkad was always known for its winter like weather.

Shinji also placed a call to the class representative Hikari Horaki and told her not to expect them till at least the following Friday. Toji got the full story that he, Rei, and Misato were heading to Tharkad for a few days.

"So you're all heading Tharkad for a while"

"Yeah, for a few days, wait to tell Kensuke tomorrow at school. If he heard there would be another Eva he'd demand to come along and never quit about it till we let him"

Toji chuckled a bit.

"Yeah no kidding"

"You know, you could go with us if you want"

"Dude I have to visit my sister after school in the hospital. If she wasn't there I would still have to stay home to watch her"

Shinji thought for a moment.

"You could get Hikari to do it, I'm sure she could spend some time with her while you're gone. You need to get out and unwind. How is Mari, anyway?"

"She's doing really well now, they said she would be out in a few weeks and back in school in a little over a month"

"Well there ya go; she'll be fine for a few days. Pack your stuff for a week and meet us at the space port unless you want us to pick you up. I'll take care of permission and such"

Toji was a bit stunned.

"Umm, sure dude thanks. What time will you be here to get me?"

"About 7, just you, me Rei and Misato are going. I'll ask Ritsuko if she'll go visit Mari when she can as well before she leaves"

Toji sighed.

"Sure I'll be ready, you know Kensuke will flip"

"I know, but nothing can be done about it. And pack at least one set for formal cloths as well. You'll be meeting my uncle Peter and probably some of the higher ups of the Alliance"

Toji's jaw hit the floor.

"Wait you mean Peter Steiner, ARCHON Peter Steiner!"

"No, it's Peter Steiner-Davion, but yeah my uncle"

"Damn, well I'll get ready then. When you call Hikari back tell her to hold off telling Kensuke I went with you as long as she can"

Shinji laughed a bit.

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night after Ritsuko and Misato had gone to bed. Rei once again slipped from her bed and slid into Shinji's. Neither said a word for a few moments as they embraced each other, they didn't need to. After a few moments Rei finally spoke.

"Shinji"

"Yes"

"I would like to discus something with you"

He slid back a bit to look at her.

"What is it?"

Rei hesitated for a moment.

"I am, having feelings I don't understand"

"Well describe them, maybe I can help"

Rei thought for a moment.

"Attachment, I feel extreme attachment towards you, care as well. I do not wish to see anything negative happen to you. What am I feeling?"

Shinji smiled, he knew exactly what she was feeling. With out a word he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. She returned his smile and cupped his hand with her own. Gently he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. Rei was in shock but only for a moment as she began to return the kiss in kind. They lay kissing for a few moments before Shinji pulled back. He pulled Rei to him and she snuggled against his chest.

"Its love Rei, that's the feeling. I know because I feel it too"

Rei tightened her hold on him and nuzzled against his chest again, he got the message. She was asleep in moments, feeling safe and content in his arms.

"I love you Rei"

Shinji looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled as he gently stroked her azure hair before falling asleep himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As promised Misato and company picked Toji up at around 7am, they made a quick trip to the hospital so Toji could see Mari before he left, and then headed for the space port and their waiting Dropship. Before they launched Shinji and Rei checked on their Mechs, insuring they were squared away for the trip.

Toji stood in the Mech bay of the Dropship looking around at the gigantic war machines. A blue Enforcer Shinji had said belonged to Misato, Shinji's Centurion, Rei's Awesome, an olive drab green Cougar with a bit of red detailing, and a brown Wolf Trap with some red details. There were also other assorted Mechs, an Atlas, a Warhammer, a Catapult and a Men Shen, all of which were blue with brown details, made up the rest of the dropships load out of Mechs. Shinji walked up to the other teen while Rei finished up with the Awesome.

"You know you've got pretty good instincts, you'll probably make a good Mechwarrior"

Toji chuckled a bit.

"No way I'd make it, I might be good at the Sims but I'm not that good"

Shinji looked over at him.

"You want to give it a try"

Toji looked over at Shinji with a blank expression.

"Come again?"

Shinji sighed; Toji could be as dense as a rock sometimes.

"Do you want a chance, to see if you would make it as a Mechwarrior? The Wolf Trap was assigned to my lance but doesn't have a pilot, and there is a simulator on the Jumpship which will simulate actual combat. Its on the gravity deck so the simulator will throw you around just like the real thing. So do you want to see if you could? Once we get to Tharkad all you would have to do is move the thing into one of their Mechbays. And when we leave you would have to move it back. And once we got home you could go to after school training. And anyway, I need a 5th guy in my lance. So what do you say?"

Toji was dumb founded.

"Damn, umm sure, I'd be an idiot to say no"

The pair just stood in silence for a moment looking up at the brown Mech until Shinji turned to his friend.

"Well, Mechwarrior-in-training Suzuhara lets meet up with Rei and get ready to go. We'll check out your Mech after we launch"

Toji nodded and followed Shinji out of the Mech bay towards the Dropship's bridge. He cast a quick glance back to the Wolf Trap, no, his Wolf Trap.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once the Dropship lifter off it had taken them 10 hours to reach the jumpship, Time Shinji, Misato and Rei spent familiarizing Toji with nearly everything about the 40 ton Wolf Trap Medium Mech. As Shinji had hoped Toji was a fast learner. With the Dropship moving along at nearly a full G it felt as though they had full earth gravity for a while. Toji took the Mech for a quick stroll around the Mech bay and locked it back in before they reached the Jumpship.

The Jump went like the last, Misato and Shinji got a bit nauseous and Rei lost her breakfast. Toji suffered a momentary migraine which subsided as the effects of jump sickness wore off. They needed to jump twice to reach Tharkad with a 16 hour recharge time in between. Shinji ran Toji through everything from simple maneuvers to a full out battle simulation in the ships Mech Simulators. He was confident Toji would be able to move the Wolf Trap from the Dropship and into a Mech bay once they arrived. Everyone also took the chance to grab a few hours of sleep before they jumped again.

Once the Jumpship was ready and the solar sail stowed, they jumped again, this time jumping right on target. Once everyone was on board and ready the Dropship detached and made best speed for Tharkad, a 19 hour trip.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuka straitened her sundress out on her chair for the next day. She, Kaji, and Unit 02 had arrived on Tharkad only a few hours before. She had been introduced to the Archon and told his nephew, the Archon Designate, would be arriving the next day. Surprisingly he was also the Third Child and pilot of unit 01. She would be meeting him tomorrow when he arrived. He defiantly wasn't Kaji, but he was the next best thing.

He would be hers.

**A/N I'm going to end this here for the next chapter. Please no calls of how short it is, its suppose to be. Otherwise this chapter would be ridiculously long.**


	7. Chapter 7 Training Intermission

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva or Battletech or Mechwarrior**

**A/N I'm working on a lot right now so please be patient. And yeah I know I did and deleted a Redux of this fic already but I wanted to make it the way I wanted it so here it is. Heres a bit of training to tide you over till the next chapter.**

**Battle Mech Evangelion **

**Intermission 1**

Training Run

Toji's teeth rattled as a simulated ER Large Laser slammed into the side of his Wolf Trap's head. The simulator aboard the Jumpship had been everything Shinji had said it would be and more, almost perfectly real, right down to the bone jarring impacts of weapon fire.

The simulation he was running placed him in a recon lance with a Wasp, Valkyrie, and Cougar against a Medium Lance in a cityscape environment. They were to simply shadow the target and report the Lance's position but were surprised to find the enemy waiting for them with a rather nasty surprise. The Lance Commander was piloting a 55 ton Enforcer III armed with an ER Large Laser, ER Small Laser, and the weapon that was giving Toji the chills, an Ultra AC-10.

His own 45 ton Wolf Trap carried an LBX AC-10 on its right arm, 2 Medium Lasers on the right torso, and an LRM 10 on the center.

Much to his misfortune he had been quickly cut of from his lance and cornered by the Enforcer.

He was jarred again as the Enforcer III spar fire from its Ultra AC-10, slamming 2 rounds into the left arm of his Wolf Trap, scraping off most of the armor and tearing into the Myomer Bundles a bit, slightly reducing the Mechs arm strength. This of course drew irritation from Toji.

"Alright ya want to play huh, eat this then"

The pair of Mechs were circling near a large building, Toji sometimes moving his Mech around the building to get away from the Enforcer's weapon's fire or to gain better firing position. He had learned that much from the games at the arcade and it seemed to serve him well. What was really screwing with him was that movement affected heat as well as weapons fire, the games never showed that and it was costing him. He checked the range, 123 meters and closing, excellent range, the rounds from his Wolf Trap's LBX Autocannon wouldn't scatter too badly at this range.

He raised his Mechs right arm and once the targeting box flashed red, and fell over the enemy's center torso, he fired.

The damage indicator on his monitor, which showed yellow on the center torso to show the enemy Mech had light torso damage, suddenly dropped to the deep red of heavy damage. Inside the cockpit Toji grinned and switched to his LRM 10. This gave the Enforcer pilot his opening and he fired his Ultra AC10 again. Both rounds found their mark on the torso, ripping open the armor and exposing both Myomer and the LRM 10 ammo. That was his Mech's one weakness, low torso armor. With the Ammo exposed the LRM's were a danger should the Ammo be hit and cook off.

So Toji took the sensible choice and jettisoned it. He armed his Medium Lasers and continued to circle, trying to gain a good lineup on the Enforcers center chest. If he could tag the chest with his Lasers and then the LBX AC-10 again it would bring the Mech down. But the Mechs pilot wouldn't give him that and kept his shoulders pointed toward the Wolf Trap

As the continued to circle and shot Toji noticed that with each circle the Enforcer was passing his discarded missile canister, which gave him an idea. As thy came around again he took aim with his Medium Laser but not at the Enforcer, at the ammo canister right next to where its right foot had landed. As the beams of barely coherent light struck the ammo it detonated, causing the Enforcer to stagger.

Toji saw his chance, lined up his target box on the Enforcer III's chest and slammed his fist onto his "Alpha Strike" button, firing off both his LBX AC-10 and both Medium Lasers. He could hardly take the heat as it spiked but the effect of the weapons fire on the enemy was perfect. The Enforcer doubled over and Toji moved his Wolf Trap away as its reactor detonated.

With a grin on his face and a bit of pride in his heart Toji turned his Wolf Trap back in the direction of his Lance. As he rounded one of the buildings his pride was cut short as a massive 130mm slug slammed into his Wolf Trap's right arm and blasted away his LBX AC-10, leaving his with just his lasers.

He checked his sensors, just in the distance there was a small signature of a light Mech of an unknown type. He began to move his Mech around to try and flank it when another slug hit, this time dead center torso. The Mech jarred violently all the lights in the cockpit lit up red. Knowing he had but one chance to live he grabbed the Eject handle between his knees and yanked. Instead of a shocking ejection from his Mech the screen in front of him simply stated.

**Mech Destroyed but Safely Ejected**

**Congratulations Mechwarrior you get to live**

Toji shook his head and pulled off his helmet. After a moment to collect his thoughts he popped the canopy of the simulator and climbed out.

From the observation window Shinji smiled. He had been right, Toji hadn't expected the commander to call one of his Lancemates for help. A rookie mistake but Toji would learn through practice. He turned to Misato, who sat next to him, and simply held out his hand. Into which Misato slipped 10 C-Bills. The bet stating Toji would fall to the Enforcer with Shinji betting on Toji.


End file.
